The autobot adventure
by Fluffy the town cat
Summary: Five autobots are chosen to go to a new planet in search of a new home-Earth. On their journey, they face incredible dangers and might not succed.
1. Prologue

You five autobots have been chosen to go to Earth because of your bravery, honor, courage, and duty to sacrifice your life for the Autobots. With that, we thank you for your service, and soon, if needed, there may be more of us to join you in planet Earth. We wish you luck.  
Sincerely, Sentinel Prime.


	2. The journey to Earth (Bumblebee POV)

Hi. My name is Bumblebee. I'm an Autobot that is currently on a spaceship to go to to a planet called Earth. There are five others in this ship with me. One is my mentor, Optimus Prime. One is my close friend, Arcee. I've known her since we were scrapplings. Then there is the medic, and my regular doctor, Ratchet. Last, but not least, there is Bulkhead. We knew each other since we were in the acadamy. He is my second closest friend. I am writing this journal just in case I die, and people on Earth want to know about us. Suddenly, as I continued writing, the ship lurched. I flew into the left side of the ship, on top of Arcee, as Bulkhead comes crashing on top of us. When he gets up, I sit there groggily. "Uh...Bee, could you please get off me?" I hear. I look down, and I see Arcee underneath me. I get up. "Sorry," I beep. (I lost my voice box, so I can't talk, instead I comunicate in beeps) I walk over to the control pannel, where Ratchet is flying the ship. "Have we reached our destination, Ratchet?" I beep. "We are almost there," he replies. We then pass by a large gray floating object. "Wait... scrap that! were here!" he says. Suddenly, the ship lurches again! "Gravitational pull! Brace for impact!" shouts Ratchet over the beeping of the alarm. The spaceship starts to head down, down into the depths of Earth. I hold on to a piece of the ship. Then, as it comes towards the surface, the ship splits into pieces. Arcee and I are on one piece. Optimus is on another. Ratchet and Bulkhead are on the third one. I watch as we split apart and plummet to Earth.


	3. Trapped in the desert (Arcee POV)

Dead silence. That was all that I saw, besides Bumblebee, who was right next to me. We were stranded in the middle of a desert. Wow. It could have been worse, I thought. At least I had Bumblebee. I looked around. It looked as if there was no human civilization anywhere around us. I had expected more from these humans. I looked at Bee. He had a scrape on his chest, but otherwise looked fine. I had some minor cuts and scrapes around my stomach area and my arms. It wasn't that painful, but if we didn't find energon or medical supplies, we would die. "Come on, Bee. Let's go find some medical supplies," I said to him. I took his hand. He started blushing, but I gave him a look that said, Stop or I'll kill you. He looked away. We then ventured on into the desert, looking for stuff we needed.


	4. A trap! (Ratchet POV)

BOOM! Bulkhead and I hung on to that piece of metal for dear life, but when it came crashing down to Earth, we fell off. "Ow!" I said as my head hit the stone underneath me. I sat up, rubbing my head. "Where in the Earth are we?" asked Bulkhead. "Do I look like I know?" I told him. We walked around for a while and then came to a strange location. It was a point sticking up from the ground, with what looked like a building on top of it. "That looks suspicious," said Bulkhead. I didn't answer. We ran up the point and charged into the building. It was full of decepticons! "I've got a bad feeling about this," I said.


	5. Meeting up (Optimus POV)

As my piece of the spaceship plummeted, I held on tight. When I landed, I looked around. there was a point sticking out of the ground in the distance, and it had a square shape on it. I didn't know what was going on, so I headed to the point.  
As I approached the point, the square became clearer. It was a building with the decepticon logo on the side! I charged in and found myself in...


	6. Captured

Ratchet and I were suspended on cables above some sort of machine. I knew we shouldn't have gone here! I thought. Then, Knockout entered the room. "Hello, Autobots," he said. "I will be making sure you do not escape." then, he snapped his fingers and a small group of veicons also entered the room. They were dragging Optimus over to a third set of cables. Then, they tied him up. I couldn't believe what I was seeing. The Optimus Prime. The great warrior. Tied up by a small group of veicons. Then, Megatron entered the room. " What do we have here, Knockout? The great Optimus Prime and his Autobots, tied up by my veicons," he said. He then turned to the veicons. "You all get a vacation. Go enjoy it," he said to them. As they ran joyfully out of the room, Megatron looked back at Knockout. "Make sure they do not escape," he said. Then, he left the room.


End file.
